fictional_tv_and_radio_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyder Valley Translator District
Starting July 1st, 2015 The Spyder Valley Translator District began broadcasting DNRJW-TV DNRDO-TV and other stations to the Spyder Valley and Riverdale County. The broadcast facility has been built near the town of Riverdale, Oreconsin. The location chosen to build is Mount Riverdale, Officially the highest point surrounding the Spyder Valley. All of this is possible thanks to Fiber Optics and satellite internet. FCC Request On December 10th, 2014, The Riverdale County Commission filed a request with The Federal Communications Commission to build a translator on Mount Riverdale in order to increase signal strength within the Spyder Valley. This is to allow more programming to show within the valley. This need arose when arose in 2012 when the Digital Television Transition and Public Safety Act of 2005 went into effect June 12th, 2009, forcing all stations to broadcast in a digital signal. Because this signal is a set up weaker than analog, the Spyder Valley lost some TV due to the transition. Yet because there was still enough usable signal within the valley, there wasn't any real need until the authorization was requested. On January 7th, 2015 the authorization was signed by the FCC and Construction on the new translator began on February 1st, 2015, after the last sections of funding came in. Signal Testing Technicians began testing signal strength, and receiver power on July 1st as the translator came into completion. All testing was completed on July 15th. This is when most stations were ready to roll. Once the system tests were confirmed, the FCC signed the final decree and The Spyder Valley Translator District began to re transmit all listed channels as a High Power TV Station. This way the signal will reach the desired coverage area. Once the testing was completed, it became possible that the power of the translator may find it's way to other locations. Opening Day 2015 At 10:00 AM on July 15th, the local radio stations announced that if you live in the Spyder Valley, Including Riverdale, Cardelle, Tarranasset Springs and other areas. To receive the best signal possible, all antennas should be turned towards Mount Riverdale. And to ensure that this message gets to everybody, people went around the area giving out the word and answering any and all questions that may arise. People were available at Riverdale City Hall to answer any questions that arose as well. Signal Startup At about 8 AM, technicians began turning on the translator's channels one at a time. This was planned to allow all the transmission equipment to properly warm up, and to avoid overloading the equipment, which would have lead to potential malfunctions that had the ability to "brown out" the valley due to a sudden loss in signal. History After a few days of operation, ratings came in from multiple sources stating that several of the stations that came on air in the Spyder Valley had great ratings. The well-established DNRDO and newly-rechristened DNDCH Prime Network appealed well to the current demographic within the Spyder Valley, whilst ABS International (hailing from Japan) drew in viewers as a "unique" network, despite never having had any business in Dahrconia before. However, public access channels like DNRCT failed to meet expectations. However that slight failure was short lived, as people of Riverdale and the Spyder Valley started coming together to make DNRCT a better place for everyone in The Spyder Valley. January 1st 2017, technicians for the distrcit began installing and testing the equipment necessary for broadcasting in 2160p Ultra HD. Once testing was completed, the first 2160p broadcast was made on Wednesday March 1st, 2017. After a few months of operation, the translator had to temporarily shut down the 2160p equipment due to a slight glitch in a Graphics card that seemed to fail. Image Gallery Coming Soon! News Clips Here's an Excerpt from one of the radio shows that broadcasts in The Spyder Valley. News Clip 1 The Star Man: Good Morning Spyder Valley. This is Spaghettini And The Star Man. And We’re Mental in the Morning. ''' Spaghettini: That’s right Star Man, and this is the best time to be. The Star Man: Oh yeah. Anyway, we’re being told by our news guru to let every one know, that technicians for the Spyder Valley Translator District have completed testing on the translator, and that the antenna is now fully operational. Spaghettini: Oh yeah! That now means the Spyder Valley has proper over the air television service. The Star Man: Ain’t that the truth! Lots of people rely on that service for news and information. And thanks to the old repeater, several people were unable to get this vital link. Spaghettini: Oh yeah! Now that this new repeater is up and running, those who want it will get it. So if you’re looking to get this new and awesome television service, please point your antennas towards Mount Riverdale. ' News Clip 2 '''Announcer:This is Hyper 6 News Portville, Live in Portville Studios with ...' Current Channel Lineup Here's a list of the channels that are currently on the air. This list shows every channel that is broadcasting, including all sub channels. * DNCCY-DT - Channel 2.1 - NBC * Weather Central - Channel 2.2 * Cozi TV - Channel 2.3 (Owned by NBC Universal Dahrconia) * DNMST-DT - Channel 3.1 - Independent - PEG Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:Spyder Valley Category:Oreconsin Category:Riverdale